Dying embers and Broken bottles
by Sirens in the water
Summary: Artemis' mom dies in a fire in Gotham ,and since Wally's dad starts to abuse him again she learns about his past and he in turn learns about hers.  Horrible summary please just read.T to be safe BTW if it says 1 chap don't ask I have updated. :
1. Chapter 1

Dying Embers and Brokeen bottles

**Hey it's me again. please read and review thanx.**

Coughing could be heard all around them. The fire spread rapidly and it was all they could do to rescue people. The entire JLA and YJ was here. Every superhero and heroine was battling the deadly flames in one way or another.

" The fire is spreading! Team get people out of that building." Batman pointed to a shabby apartment building. Wally raced inside and yelled at the top of his lungs for everyone to get out. The rest of the team flooded in and Artemis yelled at him,

"Thank you, Kid Obvious." Conner and Megann burst into one apartment to empty it. Artemis broke into another one. Her blonde hair was covered in ash ,and she looked like she was struggling to stay in one place. She assisted an elderly couple out of the building. She came back in looking tense.

" tcurtsnoc llaw foorp erif !" yelled Zatanna. Instantly a wall was constructed that temporarily blocked the fire. Robin and Kaldur raced up to the next floor. The building started to creak and the air around them heated up.

" Run! I got this!" Wally yelled. Conner picked up two children and smashed his way out. Megann made all the apartment doors open and she levitated as much people as possible out with her. Artemis took two small children by the hand and ran out with their parents behind them. Zatanna ran out holding a baby. Robin and Kaldur jumped out of the building.

Wally ran at super sonic speed and got as many people as he could. He came across a woman in a wheel chair that reminded him of Artemis. She insisted he get others out before her. He did as she said. She did not look like someone to mess with. Suddenly the scent of smoke became more pungent and flames began to devour Zatanna's wall and the building. People in the street screamed as the building started to creak and moan, and the flames licked at Wally's skin. He ran at full speed and jumped out of the building right before it came down with a loud crash.

Artemis ran up to him and hugged him so tight Wally swore his eyes were going to pop out. He blinked, this is not the Artemis he knew. She , then, proceeded to slap him.

" You could have died!" she yelled. There she is. Wally tried to say something , but he stated coughing. he doubled over in pain, trying to clear his lungs of the acid smoke.

" Team," Batman called. Wally groaned and made his way over to the Dark Knight to receive the next death sentence.

It was two in the morning and they had finally gotten the fire under control. Building were reduced to rubble and ash. Smoke still filled the air but the monster of a fire had been put out. Artemis was beside Wally. Her face was slightly burned, her hair covered in ash, and some of her limbs had at least 2nd degree burns. She searched the crowd, looking for someone.

"Artemis," Green Arrow called her over, voice choked. Wally walked over beside her. In the remnants of a building lied a burned body. He recognized it as the wheelchair woman. Artemis stiffened beside him. She knew in a heartbeat that this small, charred, dead figure was her mom.

"No,no,no," she whispered. Artemis went numb inside.

" Artemis?" Wally asked.

"No, no, no, no," at this her knees buckled and she hit the ground. She sat there ,kneeling in the ashes. Wally knelt down beside her.

" What is the matter, beautiful?" he used the pet name he had called her in Bialya. Her hand was over her mouth and her eyes wide in disbelief.

"No, no, no, not mom, oh no," this time the whispers changed into sobs. She shook with silent sobs for a second and then cried out right. Wally had heard her mutterings about this being her mom, and he knew how it felt to lose your mom. Tears coursed down her cheeks, glittering in the light of the dying embers. Wally wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. He could feel her shake with every sob that escaped her lips. She cried heart shattering sobs. The street echoed back the sorrow-filled sounds. Robin, Zatanna, Megann, Conner, and Kaldur all gathered around Artemis and Wally. Megann and Zatanna started crying too. Conner hugged Megann tight and Robin put his arm around Zatanna in a half hug. Wally held onto Artemis tight, as if to say _' I am here for you. I will be with you forever.' _

Finally, Wally and Artemis stood up. Artemis wiped her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She and the team were led to the bio ship. They all strapped in and rode back in silence. Artemis cried silently, and Wally couldn't help but think about the destined to fail exercise.

_' Megann, can you hook everyone up but Artemis?' _asked Wally

_' On it. Everyone online?' _asked Megann.

_'Okay, so I think that for Artemis we should get a picture of her and her mom. Then we should put it a __fancy frame with enough space around it that every JLA and YJ member can sign it.' _Everyone murmured their agreement.

_' Great! No one tell Artemis.'_

_' 'kay'_

_'alright'_

_'yep'_

_'yeah'_

_'fine'_ came the replies. Wally looked out the window, hoping Artemis would be okay.

Once the team got back to the Cave, Artemis disappeared into her room. The others just stood in the living room for a second. Then Conner turned to Robin.

" Does Artemis live in Gotham?" Robin sighed.

" She did, but now I imagine she will move here."

" Why not Star city?" asked Megann, sniffling.

" Because Green Arrow isn't her uncle for one thing and for another, Speedy lives in Star City," replied Robin. Wally was surprised at that news.

" Then..." started Wally.

"That is all I can tell you. She will have to tell you the rest." Robin sat down on the couch. Zatanna sat next to him, and she set her head on his shoulder.

" I feel so horrible for Artemis right now. I know how she feels," said Zatanna. Conner asked stupidly,

" Your mom died too?"

" Yeah,she died after giving birth to me," said Zatanna. Robin put his arm around her.

" My mom died when a safety line broke while she was doing her stunt in our family circus. I watched both my parents die," he whispered.

" My mother was killed by my father," stated Kaldur. Wally looked at him, eyes wide.

" My mom died of cancer," Wally said, quietly.

" My mom disowned me," added Miss martian.

" I guess we all have parent issues," said Conner, dumbly. Everyone laughed bitterly.

_**Recognized Batman 01**_

Batman walked in to see six very depressed, ash covered teens. He said,

" We are going to hold a funeral for Paula Crock in two days. Wally inform Artemis, and the rest of you get clean." Batman walked off to view footage of various cameras in Gotham to see who was responsible for the fire. The teens dispersed and Wally shuffled down the hall to Artemis' room. He took a deep breath and knocked. Her heard nothing but sobs , so he pushed the door open a little and whispered

"Artemis?" He heard a soft rustle ,and then the door swung open. To anyone else she would look horrible, her eyes were red and puffy, she had tear stains on her cheeks, and she still had ash in her hair, turning gray, but to Wally she just looked broken.

" What do you want?" she whispered, choking on her tears.

" Batman said to tell you that he will have your mom's funeral in two days time. I'm sorry about your mom. That's another thing we have in common..., we both don't have a mom." Wally replied. Artemis nodded and turned to go back in her room. Wally grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She shook with silent sobs. Wally breathed in the scent of smoke and pine trees. He whispered,

" Sh sh sh, it'll be okay." Artemis gently extracted herself, gave him a sad smile and closed her door. Wally stood outside her room for a second then ran to the showers to get rid of the smoke smell. He didn't want a reminder of the fire.

Black Canary insisted that all the boys and men of the league wore tuxedos, and no one was going to argue with her. Wally tugged at the collar of his shirt. These past few days he had seen little of Artemis. She was always either taking care of funeral details or she was holed up in her room. She hadn't talked to anyone since she had asked him what he wanted. He was worried , but he was told by many to give her space.

He had an idea why she wouldn't talk. Shortly into the day after the fire Batman had told them that the fire was started by Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster vowed that he would punish Artemis after she shot him in the leg twice. She probably thought that she was the reason he started the fire.

Wally was wrenched from his thoughts by the tapping of feet. He automatically knew it wasn't Robin, so he turned to see who was coming. It was Artemis. His breath caught in his throat as his emerald gaze fell on her. She wore a knee-length black dress with a glossy, skin tight halter top. Her skirt had ruffles and billowed out a little. Her hair was down and held back by a black hairband, and she wore light makeup.

"You look really pretty," Wally said before he could stop himself. Her gray eyes tilted upward to lock with his emerald ones. Her misty eyes swirled with conflicting emotions. She struggled not to cry or laugh at Wally's expression and crooked tie. He asked her,

"Are you ready for this? Will you be okay?" She nodded, lying. Wally walked up and took her hand in his.

"I will be there for you the entire time...and so will everyone else," Wally tried to cover up his slip up. He was still in denial of his feelings for the blonde archer. The rest of the team walked in to see Artemis and Wally holding hands. Robin instantly turned around and left the room to avoid laughing. Wally looked up and immediately dropped her hand. Artemis didn't seem to care.

" Time to go," Black Canary called to the team. They let her lead them to a fancy car and they all climbed in.

"My mom didn't live the most honest life in the beginning. But that doesn't matter. In the last year she was home, she always encouraged me to do the right thing, to live the life of a hero. She is the reason I am standing here today telling this to you. I know that many of you probably don't care. But I do.

My mom might not have been the typical hero, cape, tight, super power, excetera, but she was a hero. She saved me so many times. I owe her who I am. I owe her my humanity. I owe her my life. Without her I would most defiantly be the one in the grave.

She kept me going. She was the reason I never gave up. Now even though she is gone, taken by her own love, she remains my drive. She remain my hope and faith. She remains my courage and bravery. She remains Paula Crock, Huntress, and she remains my mom." Artemis stepped back from the podium. True to his word, Wally was there right when she got of the stage. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Artemis struggled not to cry. The priest gave her the torch and she lit the oil that would make the fire burn continuously. She couldn't take it any more, and she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Dying Embers and Brokeen bottles

**Hey all you peeps out in computer world. Thanx for all the reviews, I appreciate it. So here is the second chapter like you all wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in all chapters and stories. All rights go to DC and whoever owns YJ.**

Wally quietly slipped in his house. It was dark and still. Shadows pressed upon the moonlight filtering from the windows. He took a deep breath, defeated. He had tried to get Artemis to talk to him again today, without result. All she did was curl up into a ball and ignore him. She didn't even tell him to chew quieter.

For the past two weeks she had said nothing and eaten little. She preformed the same ,if not better, on missions, but she was just a shell of her former self. She no longer taunted and teased him; she no longer called him out on flirting with Megann. She just stayed holed up in her room all day.

Everyone said she would get better, but he knew she wouldn't. She was broken, and none of them could put her back together. Only she could do it. But she couldn't or wouldn't. She was shattered into a thousand pieces. He couldn't bear to see her like that. She was his spitfire.

Wally slammed his fist against the wall out of frustration. She was gone, just like mom he thought. Tears started to pour down his face at the memories. Memories of her laugh and her smile. Memories of her fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Memories of his mother.

Memories of who he lost and would never get back. Her fleeting smile and more pronounced smirk. Memories of her frightened expression when the reds attacked. Memories of her concerned expression when he broke his arm. Memories of her fond tone when he took advantage of Captain Marvel. Memories of her tears after her mom's funeral. Memories of his spitfire.

A light turned on. It radiated a harsh, yellow light. Wally looked up to see someone who he wished was dead. Wally looked up to see his father. Rudolph West stood six foot two and always wore a hard look on his face. Especially around his son.

"Where have you been, Wallace?" His father asked in a cold and formal tone. Wally resisted the urge to shiver.

"None of you business, father," Wally spat. Rudolph's cold, blue eyes narrowed. He grabbed Wally by the shirt collar and pressed him to the wall. Adrenaline pumped through Wally's veins ,and he fought the urge to flee.

"I said where have you been."Rudolph's breath carried the scent of alcohol and smoke. Wally remained silent, eyes burning with suppressed tears._ I'm your son, why?_ He wanted to wail to his father. Rudolph threw his son to the ground, disgustedly. Wally met the cold tile and didn't move. Rudolph kicked him in the ribs. It felt like a steel pipe had just been introduced to his side.

"Worthless, no good son. Why couldn't have you died?" Rudolph yelled.

"Why couldn't you?"Wally returned. Rudolph gripped Wally by the arm and wrenched him to his feet. He then proceeded to punch Wally in the face. Wally felt his nose give under all the repeated blows. Blood flowed from his nose. It started to heal itself wrongly. Wally couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to sit there and take it. He flipped his dad over and ran up the stairs.

His dad got up slowly and picked up an empty beer bottle. He advanced toward his son slowly. Wally froze, like a deer stuck in headlights.

"You are such a disappointment. And to think I still love you. Oh wait, I don't." Rudolph laughed a laugh worthy of the joker and threw the bottle. It exploded as it hit the wall next to Wally. Pieces of glass rained down, slicing into his exposed skin. Another one came his way, shattering at his feet. Blood oozed out of all the cut on his body. His dad walked up the stairs to face him. Wally refused to flinch under his dad stare. Rudolph smiled the smile of a maniac. He raised a bottle to hit Wally, but Wally grabbed his dad's wrist. Green met blue in a battle of gazes. Green swirled with hurt, anger, and sadness. Blue held only rage. Wally let go of his dad's wrist.

"Dad, stop. Please stop," he begged. Rudolph pushed Wally down the stairs. He rolled and bounced to the bottom. Possible breaking a few bones. He came to a stop at the bottom, and curled into the fetal position.

Tears sprang from Wally's eyes. Mom, Artemis, Dad. Who was he going to lose next? His dad plodded down the stairs. Wally got to his feet and said one simple word.

"Stop." Rudolph laughed.

"Too late to stop."

"It is never too late to stop. Mom stopped, she stopped hating."Wally yelled. Tears washed the blood down his face.

"No, she stopped fighting. She gave up."

" She started loving. You can too."Wally said softer. Rudolph laughed again and said,

"Nighty night, son. Sweet dreams." He then whacked Wally over the head with the bottle. It broke into a thousand pieces. Like Wally did at that instance. Darkness closed in on Wally's eyes, and all he could think about was how Artemis wasn't the only broken one. He was broken too. Broken beyond the repair of others.


	3. Chapter 3

Dying Embers and Broken bottles

**Okay** **guys i have no idea how to upload chapters so if someone could tell me that would be great. In the mean time it did upload but it was messed up so just scroll down and there is the second chapter. Thanx and peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

Dying embers and broken bottles

**Okay so I won't be able to update tomorrow, so here is the next chapter. BTW thank you SpitfireChick for telling me how to do the chapters. It is really appreciated. And thank you all for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the creators**

Wally's eyes fluttered open. His house was dark and silent. Shattered glass was strewn around him. He slowly put pressure on his hands. His right wrist gave immediately. _Broken_ he thought. He painfully got to his feet. He took a step forward and a bottle broke underfoot. _What is one more broken bottle?_ Evidently his father heard him stirring, for sounds of activity reached Wally's ears. He panicked and ran out of the house.

Out in the street moonlight shined down on the pavement. Wally turned to see his father in the doorway. Wally was very afraid. He limped down the street to get away from the man. He thought he heard footsteps, so he ignored the pain in his leg and ran at a normal thirty mph. He stopped at the corner of his street.

Wally looked back to see that his dad was lying face down in a puddle of alcohol. Wally knew he couldn't go back home. His dad would just beat him up some more. He decided he would never go back to that horrible place that was called a home. _But where will I go?_ He thought for a second and it came to him. _The mountain!_

Wally painfully walked the ten miles to the nearest zeta transport. All the while he thought about what had just happened. His dad had abused him again. Why didn't he love him? He was the only family left. Wally wanted to cry. He had no one.

Artemis was gone. She departed to the world beyond. His mom was gone. She had ascended. His dad was gone too. Gone in the world of alcohol and abuse. Why did he lose everyone he loved? Why did they leave him?

Each step sent a stab of pain through him. Each painfully step reminded him that he was alone. He panted as he walked through town. His stomach growled with hunger. Wally felt all his energy leaving him. He knew it was bad that he wasn't healing. He needed help now.

Wally finally got to the zeta transport. He could barely stand as he was converted into light. A tickling sensation flowed though his body.

_**Recognized Kid flash B02**_

__Artemis was the first thing he saw. She was curled into a ball, wrapped in a blanket. At the announcement of his arrival she sat up. Her gray eyes were filled with horror at the sight of him. She stood up, blanket falling to the floor. She rushed over to catch him before he fell.

"Wally, what happened?" she asked. Her voice was like music to his ears. She waited impatiently for an answer.

"Dad.. was drunk... beat me up...can't do anything about it..." He started to lose consciousness.

"Wallace West you will not pass out on me. I command you to stay conscious," Artemis growled. He nodded, vision blurry.

"Wally please, don't leave me," she begged. Wally shook himself to his senses.

"What did he do to you?" Artemis led him to the infirmary. Wally struggled to speak.

"Punched...kicked...threw broken bottles," he managed. Artemis scowled. She felt like kicking a wall. Wally deserved better than that. His dad should be kind. He should have the best. They finally got to the infirmary. Artemis got a healer to attend to Wally.

The healer evaluated him to have a broken wrist, broken nose, minor concussion, and a multitude of cuts and bruises. She then fixed him up and gave him something to eat. Artemis never left his side. After the healer left she said,

"Well, good job Baywatch. Only you could get in this much trouble." Wally grinned.

"Thank you, thank you very much," he said.

"Wally! You could have been killed! Why haven't you told us this before?" she asked.

"Because I knew you would worry. You don't need that kind of pressure," he said honestly. Artemis sighed.

"Wally we need you. I need you. If you had died, I would have probably killed myself. I already lost my mom, I don't need to lose you to. Promise me that if someone is hurting you you will tell me." Her gray eyes demanded a yes.

"Promise," Wally replied. Artemis smiled. She got up and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. She walked out.

"By the way, you need to chew softer." She threw that comment over her shoulder. Wally was puzzled for a minute then he remembered earlier that day. Wally smirked then felt oddly elevated. The spot where her lips met his skin burned. He shook his head. Despite his conflicting emotions and physical pain he was happy. His spitfire was back.

**Kind of short and lame but I won't be able to update tomorrow. See you all in two days! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll so it turns out that I can update. Thanx for all the reviews. They are really appreciated. Smile today is Mardi Gras. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter4 part 1**

The next few days in the infirmary were slow, like turtle slow. Nothing happened, nothing. Everyday the healer would check his vital signs, run her hands up and down over his body while they emitted acid green glow. A warm feeling would spread through his body, erasing the pain. But it only healed physical pain.

Wally felt like his chest had a gaping hole in it. He couldn't stand the thought of what his father did. He couldn't take that he wasn't loved by someone he loved. It made his chest seem like it was on fire. It hurt so bad that he was tossing and turning into the young hours of the morning. His heart ached and yearned for companionship,for love, to be loved, but he didn't show it.

Everyday someone would visit him in his prison. Rob, Zee, Megalicious, Supey, Kal, Serene, Charcoal, Ornangie, Uncle Barry, or Arty. Mostly Artemis, though. She would sit on his bed, and they would just talk. Talk about school, missions, sports, movies, and music. They could simply talk for hours at a time, avoiding the topics of moms, dads, fire, drugs and alcohol, and the night/day Artemis found him. He told everyone, but no one believed him that she would converse with him.

Megann said that she seemed better but still broken. She would get up and do thin with them. She would come out for more than just training with BC. Buy she never talked. She didn't say one word to anyone. Not even when Robin and Zatanna broke her laptop while playing tag. Wally knew that she was starting to put herself back together, slowly but surely.

Uncle Barry was fuming about this whole thing.. He stormed around the infirmary shouting profanity to no one. Wally could feel the rage flowing off his uncle in waves. Barry then would start to cry; it was kind of hysterical. He felt like a fail, a mess up. He could save countless people in a second, run at the speed of sound, and eat McDonald's out of business, but he couldn't tell that something was bothering his nephew/partner. No one could.

It was one of those sleepless nights that in which Wally realized that everyone felt bad they couldn't tell what was up, but they all treated it differently. Barry and Rob would curse themselves.("I am Batman's partner, greatest detective of all time, and I can hack into the Pentagon for pity's sake, but I can't tell when my best friend is being abused?") Megann and Angie were in hysterics, tears always ran down their faces when they were around him. Conner and Char would punch the walls repeatedly, and Char would always start to bleed from his knuckles. Kaldur and Serenity were calmer, but anger flashed clear and bright through their eyes.

Artemis was the best and the worst. She never cried or talked about it. She never cursed herself or punched the walls, which was a relief. She just sat there, but it was always hanging on the edge of her mind. She would blank out for a nanosecond then crash back to reality. It obviously tortured her. It obviously was something that she thought about every second of her drab days. Ity obviously was linked to something more important.

Heart pounding, feet clattering, and breath coming in quick short gasps. Mist swirled around him, obscuring the attacker. Bottles and punches where thrown. Wally couldn't move to defend himself. Suddenly the mist parted to reveal his father. Wally tried to yell and scream, but he was gagged. Terror overwhelmed him as his dad raised a bottle and said,

"Nighty night, son." The bottle came crashing down and..

Wally sat blot upright. Terror replaced the blood in his veins. His heart raced fast than a hummingbird's. The white light illuminated the surface of machines. Steel instruments bounced back the luminescent light. Wally was tangled up in his blankets; he was bound. Wally struggled to escape, but that just made it worse.

Now in a panic, Wally desperately wriggled out of the bed and crashed down to the stone floor. Shaking off the pain, he started to fast walked through the mountain. Terror squeezed at his heart, making him sick in the stomach. He started to get scared. He quickened his strides and breathed in short gasps. He felt suffocated. His lungs yearned for air that he didn't have; that he couldn't have. He was now running toward the exit. He couldn't breathe, and he burst out of the mountain.

Cool, fresh night air greeted him as he gulped it down. The terror receded slowly. His heartbeat became normal and he relaxed a little. The bright moon shined overhead, and the stars were clear and twinkling. Crickets played their symphony of sounds. Wally heaved a heavy sigh of sadness and sat down on a small cliff edge. The sound of rolling pebbles filled his ears, and it echoed in the still night. Wally turned around to see Artemis.

She was carefully picking her way down the mountain side. When she finally reached his side she sat down quietly. They stared at the scene of pristine and untouched nature before them. She finally broke the silence of the other wise peaceful night.

"Wally what is wrong? You seemed in a panic a few seconds ago." Her gray eyes were filled to the brim with concern. Wally felt prompted to answer honestly.

"I had a nightmare about what happened. I don't know why it still bothers me," he sighed. She looked at him with a gentle expression, and she cupped his face in her hands. Her hands were warm and softer than silk.

"Wally, these things take awhile to get over. I'm still getting over what my dad did to me." Her voice was as soft as a butterfly's wing beat. It took flight into the night, repeating back in the smallest whisper.

"I bet your dad wasn't as bad as mine. He beat me very time he emptied a beer bottle." Wally started to get a little heated. Artemis seemed to struggle to say something. She took a deep and started,

"Wally-" He cut her off.

"He didn't care about me! He blamed me for my mom's death! He starved me! I had to take care of myself!" He shouted to the wind. Artemis adopted a more hardened tone.

"Wally-"

"NO! I bet he is sitting at home right now, happy I am out of his hair! I bet he wouldn't care if I never came home! I bet he wouldn't care if I died!" He raved on, waving his hands for emphases. The mountain shifter under the weight of his rage.

"Wally! I'm sure he isn't all bad, unlike my dad who is-" Artemis tried to tell him her secret. Her treasure buried deep within her heart. Key to the chest lost and guide map long burned.

"No, he is all bad. He is ten times worse than all the worst dads combined. He doesn't care. He doesn't love. He just hates, hates, HATES! He is defenatly not worse than your dad! I bet that-" he was cut off by a much louder and more angry voice. It shattered the fantasy of a night. It made everything seem sharper and colder than before. The weight the words carried was enough to crush the entire earth.

"WALLY! My dad is Sportsmaster!"

**Surprise Wally! Cliffhanger. The sooner you review the sooner I write. Hopefully this makes up for the pitiful writing in the previous chapter. Peace out peeps. P.S. If you want a more carefree story to read, read Dishwater.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so u have gotten a lot of reviews and I appreciate every comment. So Orangie, Serene, and Char coal are OCs. Minor OCs. They will be briefly mentioned in most of my stories. So here is the next chapter. Please R&R. BTW sorry I forgot to do this earlier but a special shout out to Laughing outside crying inside for being my first reviewer: Thanx so much!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own**

"My dad is Sports master!" The night was interrupted by the flight of those dangerous words. Wally couldn't move. Shock locked down all senses while he comprehended what she just said. _Her dad is Sports master? He set the fire in Gotham to punish her. But she wouldn't have injured him if she was on his side. So that must mean that she worked for the Shadows and betrayed them. This also means that he killed his own wife!_Artemis' words from the funeral resurfaced among the turmoil in his mind. '_Her love killed her'; she meant that literally._

Artemis was still and tense. Muscles coiled, like a bird ,ready to take flight at the first sign of danger. Her hair was turned silver in the moonlight, and her eyes were dark pieces of ebony. She looked carefully and anxiously for his reaction to her truthful words. She gulped when he came up for air, out from under the ocean of thought.

"Scratch that, your dad is probably worse than mine. That explains why your dad would you want to kill this amazing person in Bialya. So ...do you work for the Shadows?" Artemis' stomach clenched tight at that question. Her eyes were downcast and invisible as she answered,

"I did, but I swear that I left that life style behind a long time ago. But you probably still think I am the mole." Two silver drops appeared on her cheeks and slowly ran down with no followers. Wally wanted to laugh at her. He couldn't contain himself m,and his laughter ripped across the navy blue sky. Artemis looked at him like he had no sense what so ever. He controlled his laughter and faced her. His emerald eyes were luminous, even though it was still black outside. His expression was kindly and soft.

"Artemis, would a mole have saved us from the reds? If you were the mole you would have let us die. You wouldn't have even come to the mountain that day. You would have killed Robin yourself. You would be have been in on it with the reds. A mole would have laughed at our peril.

"Would the mole having given me a re breather in the bayou? Hell, no. You would have made me hold my breath and possibly set up a trap so that I would drown. Would a mole have put my arm in a sling after I broke it, causing a laps in their concentration, which caused them to get hit by Wolf? I don't think so Tim. A mole would have let me suffer and would have been in league with the injustice league.

"Would a mole have saved all those people during the fire?Would a mole have done countless deeds of kindness to random fishes in the sea? Would a mole have helped us spread justice in this unbalanced world? You can bet that is a defiant no.

"Would a mole care so much about Megann that she threatened Conner? Would a mole be concerned over what Zatanna would wear on her date with Robin? Would a mole get so involved with Kaldur's love life because she wanted him to feel love again? Would a mole have worried so much about if Angie and Char felt left out? Would a mole go the extra mile and stay up way past midnight to make sure I aced French?" His voice got considerably softer. It's was just a breath in the night. Quiet as a star's light.

"Would a mole sacrifice herself so that her team mates could get away in an alien invasion? Not a chance. But you did. I know that you would do it again in a heartbeat, no second thoughts or hesitations holding you back. You care for us so much. Every little action that seems unimportant or just a small, meaningless thing speaks great volume.

" You are too loyal to us. You want to be a hero too much to be bad. You told me this because you trust me, and a mole doesn't trust anyone but themselves. You might think nothing of the every day things you do, but they all mean something to us. You never cease helping us or making us feel good about ourselves. You are too much of your own person to be the mole, and you are too much of a spitfire." Wally concluded this little speech with a reference to Kent Nelson's free advice.

Artemis was shocked that he paid so close attention to her. He noticed every little thing that she ever did. She was touched beyond words. Her heart bloomed with happiness and love. She could feel her spirits taking off into the indigo sky. Her face muscles slid into the first smile on her face since the fire. They were sore with the new activity.

Wally smiled back in return and the first rays of the dawn illuminate his face. It turned his hair to a blazing fire. Artemis noticed this, and her smile slipped into a frown. Wally took a double take at this split second change in expression and quickly asked,

"What's wrong?" Artemis shook herself out of her stupor and replied,

"Nothing. I was just thinking." She turned to look at the sunrise. The sky was robed in buttery yellows, sharp oranges, soft, fading purples,and shocking pinks. Sun rays shot across the sky, turning it into the biggest light show the world has every known. The sun rose boldly over the horizon, shaking off it's sleep and stretching out its' arms. It threw off brilliant rays of pure light, marking a new day and sparking a new feeling in both the teens.

Artemis scooted closer to Wally and rested her head on his shoulder. He was thoroughly surprised, but that surprise was mixed with a sort of pleasure. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she didn't seem to mind, not one bit. Her body emitted a little warmth in the cool morning. But speedsters are never cold.

The two teens watched the dawn in silence. Each contemplating what just occurred. _So her dad is Sports master. That doesn't change the way I feel about her._ _** He does care about me. Zatanna was right.**_ They contently witnessed what was probably the most amazing sunrise that has every and will ever occur.

** Phew done. So I decided to do a chapter with no panic or sadness. This story is really depressing. Hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think. This story is coming to a close. Probably only two more chapters, but don't worry. I have a who lotta stories ready to be published. Peace out, peeps.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all so this is the next chapter. I spoil you all. Two chapters in one day. So you guys better review this. Tell me which chapter is you fav and why. It would be appreciated. Thanx and please please please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

One month passed, only the little things changed, like Artemis' coping skills. But then a big mile stone was reached. Artemis started to talk. It happened like so. Artemis walked into the kitchen, in an oddly good mood, and asked Megann what she was cooking. Megann screamed, literally screamed. Everyone came running and the kitchen was filled to the brim in a second.

"What happened? Why did Megann scream?" demanded Robin. Artemis answered,

"I don't know. I asked her what she was cooking and she freaked." The kitchen was dead silen, dead. No one moved; no one breathed; no one could believe their ears. Then,

"So the bird sings!"

"She talked!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Yes!"

"Yay!She's back! Wait that means headaches again, not yay."

"Yipee!"

"Oh yeah, oh yeah."

"Praise the lord!"

These all melted into on overwhelming chorus of joy. Only Wally was silent. His eyes sought her's out. Green locked with gray. Both gazes brimming with mirth.

"We have to celebrate!" Shouted Robin above the din. Everyone yelled their agreement.

"How about a movie?" suggested Zatanna, who was slightly shocked at the recent development.

"Yeah, why not _The Woman in Black_?" offered Wally, smoothly. Everyone voiced their happy opinion, and they filed out to the movie theater down in town.

"Baywatch move over!" Artemis pushed Wally to the floor and sat in his seat. Wally picked himself off the floor, popcorn kernels stuck to his face.

"I liked you better when you didn't talk and push me," mumbled Wally, visibly irritated. Artemis looked at him innocently, while smirking at the same time. The combination didn't work. Wally huffed and plopped down in the seat next to the archer. Robin laughed in a cackle, which rippled out across the theater. Wally rolled his eyes in a wide circle as the lights were reduced to almost nothing and the first scene played.

The movie was about a woman who died and if you saw her ghost a child would die. A man sees her five times and the story centers around him. The movie was on of the scariest things ever to grace the eyes of the team. Megann didn't watch at all, too gruesome for her delicate mind. Everyone else sat on the edge of their seats, anticipation and fright flowing through them. At one point Artemis grabbed Wally's arm tight and turned away. He wanted to too, but the screen held his attention.

By the end, Artemis was curled up next to Wally. Her warm, shaking body pressed into his. When the credits rolled and the lights went up the team just sat in shock.

"That.." started Robin.

"was.." continued Zatanna.

"AWESOME!" Char shouted. That broke everyone out of their shock shells. They started going on about the movie. How much they were afraid here, and what scared them the most there. They were laughing and chatting at a ridiculous volume all the way back to the mountain. They stepped in an all noise from them ceased. The lights were out, all of them. It was pitcher the black in the base. NO one moved. Artemis slid her hand into Wally's and he squeezed it back.

BOOM! The explosion knocked everyone of their feet, rocking their worlds. Zatanna hit the ground, got up, and ran, not caring where she was going. As did all the others. They tried to find each other or a light switch, but both were unattainable. Ever so often a scream would rip though the mountain, sending a shudder through them all. The number of screams totaled up to six. Each scream or yelp increased the peril of this situation.

Artemis ran through the mountain, twisting and turning. Panic fought to take over, but she forced it down. The screams made it worse. Panic levels would press harder for control, _Keep calm. If you don't keep calm you could be killed._ She couldn't keep them images of the reds out of her head, though. The worse ones were the ones that surfaced and stayed in the limelight of her thoughts.

Wally ran at breath taking speeds. He ran circles around the mountain, trying desperately to find a person or a light. The walls felt as though they were pressing in on the speedster. He felt trapped, and he started to run into walls. The emitted a loud bang whenever he came into contact with one. He just couldn't forget the image of his father, standing over him, grinning like someone that belonged in an asylum, ready to beat him.

Artemis kept hearing repetitious bangs. She was nervous about what they were. She knew they could be anything, all ideas were bad. She hated running around in the pressing darkness. She couldn't see where she was going or what she was doing. So she took a breath and stopped running. Mistake.

Wally was running increasingly faster now, and he ran into Artemis. They rolled to the floor, Wally landing on top.

"Get off of me!" Artemis yelled at the top of her lungs. She pushed Wally's chest, hard. He rolled off of her.

"Artemis, it's me!" He replied. She did a double take in the darkness, and hit her head on the wall behind her, which was a switch. It was the master switch for all the light in the mountain. The lights burst on, electrical light flooding the mountain. It gave light to the worst things the two could possibly see. All their friends, team mates, family were tied and gagged by the two worst people of the century.

"Dad?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so this chapter totals to three. The last chapter! So excited! I know you have been waiting for this so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

"Dad?" Their voices rose in a unison. The two cruelest men in history of men stood before them, backed by agents of the Light.. Artemis clenched her fists in anger, knuckles white.

"Let them go," she said. Her voice held a dangerous edge, like a panther's growl before it strikes. Wally stared daggers at the two men. The blonde one replied,

"Hmm, no." Artemis made to move toward him, but several agents stepped forward. Wally held her arm. She looked back, and he shook his head, implying much. He looked up at Sportsmaster and asked,

"What do you want Sportsmaster?" Sportsmaster laughed. His blue eyes were cold chips of ice.

"I want my daughter to return to the Shadows." Sportsmaster was ready for Kid Flash to start yelling at Artemis for being a mole. Instead Wally pushed Artemis behind him protectively and yelled back, in a kind of fury,

"Dream on, sporty. She isn't going anywhere." Sportsmaster said to Wally,

"You can't choose for her Baby Flash."

'Kid Flash," they both corrected, anger apparent. Sports master glared. Artemis glared right back, anger adding potency to hers.

"I'll say this slowly, I.. am... NEVER... going...back. Get that through your thick skull."

"Oh, but I you don't I'll kill your little friends. You don't want the same thing that happened to mom to happen to them now do you?" Artemis looked down, defeated it seemed. She fiddled with her phone, a nervous habit of hers. She took several deep, calming breaths, while everyone else held theirs. She, finally, looked up and said in a monotone,

"Fine, I'll join." Wally turned to her, horrified, and begged,

"No, Artemis, don't do this!" His green gaze was imploring. She couldn't break away. She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing her eyes shut. She knew she had to do it. Deep down, in the darkest corner of her heart she knew this was the only way to save them. But that didn't make her like it.

"I'm sorry. No matter what happens, remember the sunrise. Remember that brilliance of the light, the beauty of the change from dark to day. Remember the perfectness of that morning. Hold onto it and never forget it. Things might seem obscure now, but trust me. I have to do this." She let go of his neck, gave him a sad and knowing smile, and she ascended the steps up to where the Light was. Rudolph turned to Sports master and said,

"You were right. When friends are involved your daughter crumbles." Wally looked to his dad and shouted,

"Why are you even here, huh? Why are you tied up with these people?" Rudolph looked down at his son coldly.

"I was hired to beat you up, Kid Flash. The Light knew you would never hurt you father so I was hired to try to slowly kill you." Wally's eyes grew wide as realization crashed over him, almost crushing him.

"What... why... how could YOU!" Tears started to run down Wally's face, creating two waterfalls on his cheeks. "I am your son! Why would you try to kill me?" His gaze flickered to Artemis for a second to see that she was crying profusely, but silently.

"Because you should have died instead of her! And now you will die. No one can save you now!" The entire society of the Light started to laugh maniacally. Then a voice broke out, silencing the din.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." It was the Batman and the rest of the JLA. They stood proud and tall. The Light started to get nervous and shift a little.

"It's over, Sports master."

"Never!" Shouted Sports master. He ran toward the YJ to cut their throats, but he was intercepted. Artemis flipped through the air and punched him square in the face.

"It's over," she said. Then the fight broke out. Light vs the League. Batman took on four to five guys at a time. The Flash took care of Rudolph("Hey long time no see. So I heard the funniest thing. You abused Wally. No I said he wouldn't have, but hey, docs don't lie.") Wally started to make his way quickly to Artemis who was fighting Sportsmaster.

She kicked at him, but he dodged. He made to punch her, but she blocked. They were perfectly matched, perfect partners in a deadly dance. But Sportsmaster got in a punch. It sent her flying. She hit the wall and then hit the ground. Sportsmaster walked over to finish her off, but Wally ran by his and ripped of his mask.

"Souvenir!" he shouted in a sing song voice. Sportsmaster advanced toward him, to throw a punch. But Wally dodged reflexively. He ran circle around the older man taunting him to no end. But then Sportsmaster stuck his foot out and tripped Wally, a tactic frequently used by Artemis. Wally fell to the floor. Sportsmaster made to cut him with a knife, but at the last second Cheshire, of all people, intercepted the knife with her body. It buried it self to the hilt. She sank to her knees and then to the floor. Her blood stained to white tile.

"No! Jade!" Artemis was up and she ran at Sportsmaster, tears in eyes. He easily picked her up by the neck and squeezed. He laughed at Artemis' hopeless struggles.

"Don't worry you will see her in hell." Her eyes started to roll back into her head. Wally flashed back to the first move BC used to take him down and executed it perfectly. Sportsmaster crashed to the ground with Artemis passed out next to him. Wally then said,

"Nighty night, Sportsmaster." And he kicked him in the face, smashing his head into the tile and knocking him out. The battle started to subside. Wally knelt beside Cheshire. He removed her mask and looked into her dark gray eyes, which were identical to Artemis'.

"Thank you, for saving me," he said softly. She gave him a bloody smile.

"Tell.. Artemis.. to.. not.. worry … about me," she said breathlessly. Her chest heaved with shallow labored breaths.

"Tell..Artemis...that...I..said...like the Cheshire cat...watches over Alice...I'll always...watch..over her. Tell.. Alice..I...love...her." Cheshire heaved her last breath and passed. Wally turned to Artemis' limp figure and said,

"Artemis?" She didn't move. He put his hand on her and it was cold, ice cold.

"Artemis, wake up," he demanded. He shook her. Ashe didn't even breath.

"Artemis, please wake up. I need you, don't die on me. Your my spitfire, and I should have realized that earlier. Artemis, please wake up! I love you." Wally sat back on his heels defeated. She was truly gone now. He looked down, tears swimming in his eyes.

"You love me?" Artemis asked him. Wally looked at her. Her eyes were open and she was breathing. She looked more alive than ever.

"Artemis!" Wally shouted. He pulled her into a kiss. She was thoroughly surprised. Then she started to kiss him back. He was so relived that she had come through alive. They pulled away. They saw Wally's and Artemis' dads being taken into custody.

"Well, looks like we have no family now," said Wally. Artemis looked at him smiling.

"No,we have each other."

_**The End**_

**Well, did you like it? I did. Don't worry I have a lot more stories up my sleeve. This is only the beginning. Peace out, peeps.**


End file.
